Head Like A Hole
by GofficStorees
Summary: A group of goffs go to kill Fritos who has the Ring of Powr
1. Chapter 1

A/n: I DNT OWN DIS!

66666666666666666666666666666666666766666666666666666666666

The group of goffics woke up from their long sleep during the day. Lilith Whisper Manson opened her pupil-less red eyes as she walked out of her coffin, Lilith's coffin was pink fluffy feathers on the inside and it was painted ebony black.

"Hey!" Lilith said in a depresseded tone.

"Shut up! I'm slitting my rists!" Bleeding Heart Wizard Fergie said. He was wearing a black t-shirt made of leather with MCR ROX on it. His pants were long and baggy with red straps hanging from them. Knee High compote boots, all his clothes were from Hot Topik.

Suddenly!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sarumon appeared, and he was holding the crystal crystal ball.

"You guys have a mission to do!!" Sarumon shooted at us. Sarumon's hair was dyed black, his wizard robes were black and he was called the black wizard.

"What the fuck do you want us to do old man?" Rose Red Dark Moon Keenan expelled sexily at Sarumon. Rose Red was wearing a red korset that showed off my cleavage. Her skirt was red too with black lace around the bottom, she wore black fishnets, and red congress shoes.

"I want you goffs to kill Froho and fellowshit of the ring, because the ring is all powerful and we need to take back from the prepz!" Sarumon waved his arms dramatically around in the air.

"….." Said Soba PitchHeart Cobain judicially. Soba had on a black plaid kilt with pentagrams all around it. He had spikey goffics bracelet that said GC ROOLZ! Sobas black shirt said 666 on the back with Satan putting his thumbs down (gettit!! Because hell is down).

The group of hot goffs went off to kill the fallowshit of the ring.

666666666666666666766666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

A/N: DO YOU LYKE IT?!?!?!?!? REVOW!


	2. Chapter 2

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666566666666666666

The hot sexy blak goffs were walking in Mordor to kill Fritos. Lilith was wearing a long black goffics dress with a big point goffics witch hat one, she had point witch boots on too that had Marlon Manson rulesz!! On the side of her boots. Rose Red was wearing a short mini plaid red skirt, you could basically see up her skirt, her shirt said TOOL across her lady humps. Soba PitchHert was waering a black latex kilt with a big baggy goffics hoodie on. BledingHeart was wearing a gimp outfit with leather and straps.

The goffics group noticed a big stage set up that looked like a concert was abot to start so they ran over to se who was playing. Nirvana was playing the show so they group of goffs stopped to watch since Kurt Cobain is so sexy. They were moshing in the front row and they looked over and saw some emo looking poser kid slitting his rists, everyone crowded around him and laughed because he was cutting himself wrong. Lilith pulled out her MCR razor that was black and red and showed him the right way to cut.

"It's across the road not down the street you stupid poser ass kid," Lilith roared at the stupid emo.

All of a sudden!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sarumon appeared again in his black gofcik wizard robe.

"You dim-witted brainless fools your suppose to be killing Frojo!!!" Sarumon waved his black NIN wand in the air and shooted balck lightning at BleedingHeart, killing him. (HAHAGHA u stpid ass u were supuse to help write dis now u r ded)

"Sarumon I'm sorry is there anything I can do for you, my dark wizard master?" Rose Red purred sexily to the goff wizard floating in the air.

"WELL…….Your just what the doctor ordered. Come with me hot stuff," Rose Red and Sarumon went behind the stage and Sarumon put his 'magic wand' (haha gettit?!) and put it in Rose Reds meat pocket.

Meanwhile Lilith and Soba continued to mosh to nirvana until!!!!!!!!!!111!!! they pulled off their mask and it was Aragon, Gimly, Legalos, Boromor!!!!!

"……" Soba looked surpluses when the group of fallowshit showed up.

"Gollum!!!!" Lilit yielded sexily at the bad guys. Eragon, Gim, and Legos ran away screaming.

Red Rose walked around the stage with her hair all messed up and her skirt was all messy.

"What the hell was going on?! We have to go kill Forodo!"

666666666666666666666666666666666665666666666666666666666666666


	3. Chapter 3

6666666666666666666666666666666666667666666666666666666666666666x

The big group of gofths sexily traveled through Mordor, when they came to the Dark Gate they saw a goth girl with black angel wings.

"Who the hell are you?!" Rose Red demeaned to the new goth girl.

"….." Soba looked up and down at the pretty new goffik girl, she was wearing a long black leather dress with metal chains around her wrists, her angel wings were black with some blood on it cuz she just killed some soldier basterd. Soba started to maturating because the girl was so HOT!!

"I am Bloody Tears Butterfly Clarkson, the Fallen Angel of Mordor, I want you cool goffs to bring me Tom Bombidil's bloody severed finger," the hot goff girl flew away.

"Well I guess we should go get that finger, plus I think Tom is a freaking preppy idiot," Lilith growled.

So the horde of goffs traveled out of mordor and to the big magical forest where Tom Bombbilly is suppose to be. They found a little preppy pixie and yelled at it to tell them where Tom the prep wizard was.

"I wont tell you where Tom is because you are scary Goths and I don't talk to Goths!!!!" The preppy pink Hillary duff looking pixie yielded.

"If you don't fucking tell us where Tom is Soba here will eat you you ugly piece of shit," Red Rose taunted the stupid fairy.

"Fine Tom is in the little wooden house to the rigt," the fairy started to fly away but Soba opened his big mouth and swallowed the fairy whole.

"….." Soba said as he digested the pixie whore.

So now that the goffs knew where Tom the Prep Witch was they went to his big ugly wooden house and started to burn it down. Tom came running out yelling.

"Why did you set my house on fire you weird Goths?" Tom asked.

"We have come to cut off your finger for Bloody Tears the Fallen Angel of Mordor" Lilith barked to the short ugly wizard guy. Rose Red took out her Nine Inch Razor (hahah get it?! Nine Inch Nails!) and cut off Tom Riddles finger off. Tom Bombidil went running screaming.

When the Goths returned to the Dark Gate with Tom Andersens finger, they presidented to the Fallen Angel of Mordor.

"Now I can help you make the potion that will kill Gandalf the Pink Wizard," Bloody Tears exclaimed and she joined the goffiks group.

All of a SUDDEN!!!!!!! Sarumon appeared!!!!!!!

"hey Bitch!" Rose Red said to Sarumon.

"What are you dunces doing?! You have to kill the Hoobit that has the ring!"

So the group walked out of Mordor and towards Mines of Moria.

66666666666XXXXX66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666


	4. Chapter 4

66666666666XXXXX66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

They stood infront of the hidden door to Moria, staring at it confusededly.

"….." Soba sad all complexed.

"There has to be some sort of secret word to open this door," cursed Lilith and she kicked at the door.

"May b the passwurd is GOHFIK!!" bellowed Rose Red. Suddenly the doors opened and the group of goffs walked sexily into the dark mines.

"Oh this place is so COOL, its all dark and a perfect place for a vampire to live," Rose Red said excitedly running around the skulls and bones of dead gnomes.

"I think I feel Gandalf the Pink is in here," Said the Fellen Angle of Mordoor, "He smells like flowers and pink, so I know hes been here," she sniffed around the mines.

The group suicidally ran down the coridoors of the mines and came to a big room and they started to hear some grumbling.

"Oh no what the fuck is that?!?!!?" Liith yielded! The flaming Ballbong came running into the room.

"Who disturbeds my peace of sleeping?!!?!" Bulbong demeaned to the group of goffs. All of a duddne Bleeding Heart came from around the corner and said "Hey"

"We work for Sarumon the blak (getit cuz hes a goff?!) Tell us where the Pink wizard is and the ring and we will let you live!" Screamed Red Rose.

"I will only tell you where they are if you get naked… and I mean all of you have to get nekkied" The ballbung sexily evil laughed.

Rose Red took off her red plaid minimini-skirt and her black with rose pattern thong off, then she puled her black NIN sexy t-shrit off then she unclipped her leather black bra. Lilith sexily unzipped her long black goff dress that had a Vneck showing off her chichis. BleedingTears the Angel shook her head at taking off her clothes but then the other naked girls yelled at her telling her she was a prep if she didn't. So The Fallen Angel took off her leather strappy dress and her underwear and threw them at the bullfrog. The 2 goff boys looked at each other and winx'ed, Soba took off her black and pentagram kilt and his baggy black t-shirt. Then BleedingHeart Wizard ripped off his clothes like that guy on the Hulk movie and went

"ARHHHGG!!!"

The bullring looked amused and then nodded in pleasure. "Do a SEXY dance for me now!!!" So the nekkied goffs kids did sexy suicidal dances for the bullbong.

"ok ok I'll tell you were Grandly is……. He is at Izengrand!!!"

"OH NO That's were Saruman is!! What if he is going to kill him?!" Rose Red sighed since she was MADLY inlove with the sexy black goff wizard. "Lets hurry to Isengaurd!"

So the sexy goffs went back to Isengraude to see if Sarymon is safe.

675555555555756466666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666


End file.
